1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel electric current-producing cell. More particularly, this invention relates to improvements in the electric current producing cells of the type comprising an alkali metal anode, a cathode of a fluorinated carbon material, and an electrolyte which includes an alkali metal halide salt and a mixed solvent system containing a substituted amide solvent and a cyclic carbonate cosolvent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been considerable interest in recent years in developing high energy density electrochemical cell systems. Among the systems being investigated are those employing nonaqueous electrolytes including liquid and fused salt electrolytes, lithium anodes, and cathodes containing compounds of carbon, e.g., fluorinated carbon compounds. Typical systems are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,522 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,337.
Additionally, various efforts have been made to develop solid state electrolytes for high energy density electrochemical cell systems. Alkali metal-aluminum-halogen compounds have been utilized in liquid and molten state electrolyte systems (e.g., as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,984 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,298), and solid alkali metal-aluminum-halogen compound conductivity studies have been made (e.g., N. I. Anufrieva et al., Tsuet. Metal., Vol. 1, pp. 32-36 (1973); W. Weppner et al., Physics Letters, Vol. 58A, No. 4, pp. 245-248 (1976); and J. Schoonman et al., J. Solid Chem., Vol. 16, pp. 413-422 (1976)). Additionally, certain solvent complexed alkali metal salts have been described as useful solid electrolytes (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,704,174 and 3,997,900, for example.) However, to date, there has been no suggestion that alkali metal halides may be employed as electrolyte salts in fluorinated carbon cathode cells as employed in the cells of the present invention.